


The First Rule of Mornings

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Morning, Dad! Drarry, Established Relationship, M/M, Orion!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Orion's dad's would like to sleep in Christmas morning, but like that's gonna happen...





	The First Rule of Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2018 
> 
> PROMPT: "I could read for you, if you want." - Minimum: 118 Maximum: 481 
> 
> Thanks a million to my beta [unicornsandphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/pseuds/unicornsandphoenix)

“DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!” 

“Oooof, that’s Daddy’s tummy, son!” Harry groaned as Orion leapt onto him knees first.

“BUT IT’S CHRISTMAS!!! PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!” Each word was punctuated by a painful bounce, and Harry struggled to breathe.

“He’s your problem, Potter.” Draco rolled over and tried to bury himself under the covers.

“With that load of gifts under the tree? I’m sorry, love. You’re the one that spoils him. You have to suffer too.”

“DAAAAAAAD!” Orion launched himself across to his father, “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”

As his son pulled the blankets off his face Draco glared at him and said, “‘Rion! What is the first rule about Malfoys?”

Orion sat back on his heels, rolled his eyes, and recited, “Malfoy’s are dignified, respectable, and always in control.”

“Good, I love you. Please lie down and wait quietly for your daddies to wake up.” Draco buried himself back under the covers with a huff.

“Ri? What is the first rule about Potters?” Harry smirked. 

“Annoy Malfoys!” And with that, two Potters attacked.

“POTTER, I SWEAR!!!!” 

Draco found himself drowned in dark hair and kisses by his family.

“I...want…” he breathed out trying to maintain a scowl and failing miserably as he giggled, “to see this…rule!” Draco was breathless as his husband and son tickled him. “OK! You Win!”

“Stand down, son,” Harry winked at ‘Rion. “Why don’t you run down and put the kettle on. Dad and I will be down as soon as I find my glasses and we grab our slippers.” 

‘Rion ran down the stairs as quick as a flash, squealing and excited to see what Father Christmas brought him.

“No peeking till we get there, mind!” Draco called after him. “You are terrible, Harry. Also, I don’t remember this first rule about Potters…You are clearly corrupting our son.” he grumbled.

Harry kissed him. “Oh! Do you not? I’m fairly certain I wrote it into our vows. I’ll have to try to find it. I could read it to you if you want?”


End file.
